Super Copy
Due to Kabaji Munehiro's’s simple-mindedness, he is able to copy an opponent’s technique, play style, form, and mannerism by observing it just once. Kabaji's eyes shift sideways when he understands an opponent's technique, and from that point on Kabaji starts using the opponent's technique. He is able to play just like his opponent, down to their expressions, form, and most importantly, how the technique is used. This state of mind allowed him to copy various different types of techniques, ranging from power techniques (Hadokyu and Danji no Haru), extremely intricate and advanced techniques (Tezuka Zone and Zero-Shiki Drop Shot), to even play styles and mindsets (Wakato’s Change Over in the anime and Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami in the manga). This technique, however, does not overlap into future matches Kabaji might have. Kabaji "forgets" the techniques he copied when the match is over. However, while Kabaji can copy the technique perfectly, that's all he can copy. He cannot copy the experience and knowledge of the person using the technique, nor can he copy the physique of the opponent. Ways to Counter it *While Kabaji can copy an opponent perfectly, he is unable to copy the experience the opponent has with their techniques. Thus, if the condition of the match suddenly changes (such as rain causing the courts and the grip to become slippery), he will be unable to replicate the way the opponent uses the technique, as he is not used to using said techniques in those conditions. *Kabaji cannot copy another person's anatomy, thus his own body can limit the accuracy of the technique replication. If an opponent is physically stronger than him, then he cannot replicate his opponent's power. He cannot replicate his opponent's flexibility perfectly (as shown in the anime-only match against Kikumaru and in New Prince of Tennis against Jirou), making him unable to use Jiro's Magic Volley practically and having his volleys all hit the net. *Kabaji is limited to the weakness of the techniques he copies, and it can be even more dangerous for him as he may not know the dangers of the techniques he is copying (such as the One-Handed Hadokyu). Users *'Munehiro Kabaji ' List of Techniques copied by Kabaji *Sky Inversion Drop Volley: from Kisarazu Atsushi *Hadōkyū: from Kawamura Takashi *Acrobatic Play: from Kikumaru Eiji, anime-only *Change Over, Pete Sampras's serve-and-volley style: from Wakato Hiroshi, anime-only *Tezuka Zone: from Tezuka Kunimitsu *Zero Shiki Drop Shot: from Tezuka Kunimitsu *Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami: from Tezuka Kunimitsu *Tong-eating Yakiniku style: from Tanishi Kei *Magic Volley: from Akutagawa Jirō *A powerful two-handed shot: from Ban Rikiya *Danji no Haru: from Date Danji Trivia *Rikiya describes Kabaji's Copy ability as Tsuke-yakiba (Borrowed Wisdom, 付け焼き刃). 'Tsuke' (付け) means "attached," 'yaki' (焼き) means "burnt," and 'ba/ha' (刃) means "blade." Normally, blacksmiths forge blades by striking the blade repeatedly, but 'tsukeyakiba' refers to when a failed, burnt blade is attached to a blunt sword as a quick fix rather than going through the tough troubles of making a new, efficient sword. The term 'tsukeyakiba' eventually started to describe any knowledge or skills that were obtained quickly but inefficiently is known as 'tsukeyakiba.' These type of skills usually do not stay in one's memory for long, which fits in line with Kabaji's ability perfectly. Category:Techniques Category:Abilities